


Tortured Soul

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Song Inspired, Song Tortured Soul by Chord Overstreet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Song inspection. Tortured Soul by Chord Overstreet Past Tommy/Kim Tommy/Kat
Relationships: (Past)Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard/Tommy Oliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tortured Soul

**Author's Note:**

> No flares! I get that Tommy/Kim is more than Tommy/Kat. I respect both women in different aspects of Tommy’s life. My thoughts of Tommy, after the letter and him finally moving on. I will delete any flares if I see them. It’s called Fanfiction for a reason.

Tossing and turning, images of those of her soft brown eyes, and her dancing form in my mind. Insomnia is getting hard to fight. Raising the bottle, adding more to my breath. If I just told her how I didn’t want her to go, would she have stayed? She wanted proof that I couldn’t provide. 

Having a thousand thoughts in my head is the worst. All the scenarios going through my mind. My soul is tortured as I imagine you digging into my hear, making a deeper hold, then it’s already is. She is light but can fight. 

It’s a struggle to handle her coldness with that bite that makes me want to turn away. However, whenever she smiles, I know it’s worth it. It makes me satisfied, knowing that she laughed because I caused it. Pulling a cigarette makes my mind numb.

I feel her digging at my heart, making a deeper hole. I breathe out the smoke, only wanting you more. I gave her my time and love when I only felt numb. I wanted her to know that I would wait for her, but she never came back. When she did come back, my heart and body got numb. 

I realize that the cigarette is almost out, so I put it out and lit another one. I drank the bottle once again. The burn is satisfying. The thoughts of the soft brown eyes dig a deeper hole in my heart, knowing that I gave her my time and love. I wanted her to know that I loved her and that she, at one point, loved me back.

Numbness is in my heart, and so is a deep hole with her presents there. I take the cigarette and put it out. I finished the bottle and look out in the view. I see her with her new boy and how happy she is. That was me at one point. Then I realize that she could have loved me, or I was just a toy to her.

I feel in love with her soft brown eyes and her soft brown hair. She was happy, loved with all her might, and fight for what was right. She was there when I needed her but left after taking my heart with it. I get pulled from my thoughts to see the person who is healing my broken heart.

I smile because I know that I will always love her, but this blue eye woman I have came to love. I feel some numbness goes away when this blue eye woman would smile at me. She would give me her time and her love for me to get over the brown eyes woman. I want the blue eye woman’s gentle soft and love. Her blue eyes are open and loving. 

The soft brown eyes can be cold and have some light in them, but this blue eye woman has this light and fight that in engaging. I will love Kim, and her aloof behavior, but Kat’s gentle heart is what’s getting me better. I give her the bottle and cigarettes and go to wash up. 

I see her throwing them out. Once I showered, I see Kat talking to Tanya, while Adam is smiling. I’m tired, because of the Insomnia being awful, but with Kat’s love and healing, I’m getting better. 

We go to the group, and I see her soft brown eyes eyeing me, but I ignore her and claps hands to Jason, with a smile on my face. Kim’s coldness numbs me, but Kat’s love warms me.


End file.
